


A Couple of Drips

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Humor, Insomnia, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle can't sleep thanks to a mysterious dripping noise.  Xena tries her best to drown it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple of Drips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/gifts).



Gabrielle stretched an arm over her head. No matter which way she turned or how thoroughly she stuffed her pillow against her ears, she still heard it.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A palm spread out over the top of her thigh. “I don’t know if it’s making you feel better, but all of that tossing of yours isn’t

“I’m sorry…and I’m going to complain to the innkeeper,” Gabrielle declared, jackknifing into a sitting position, which banged her chin into Xena’s nose. Cringing, she rubbed her aching flesh. “Oww…And sorry again.” 

“I’ve been through worse,” Xena reminded her fondly. “If it’s bothering you so much, you could go down the hall and sleep with Joxer…”

“Oh no no!” Gabrielle said, flouncing backwards onto the straw mattress. “I’m NOT sleeping with Joxer.” Something he’d heard often enough in his life – there was no need for Gabrielle to repeat it.

“All right.” Xena said. “Come here. I’ve got a thicker pillow.” 

“Oh, I know,” Gabrielle giggled, causing Xena to raise an eyebrow and the younger warrior to blush. “I meant that it looks a lot fluffier than mine…oh Gods…”

“Just come here.”

Gabrielle went to Xena without further hesitation – mostly to salve her embarrassment, though cuddling with Xena was something she’d never in a million years turn down. After that the dripping sound lessened considerably, fading off and away.

Gabrielle was stunned by the ease with which she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Xena: Warrior Princess** , which is the property of **Renascence Entertainment**. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
